Signs
by Dynamism
Summary: Remy gets stuck with a job and dances with a mop.


Signs  
  
By Dynamism  
  
Summary: Remy gets stuck with a job and dances with a mop . Disclaimer: Owns nothing, not even the damn mop.  
  
-------  
  
"What a drag" Remy LeBeau was standing in the kitchen with a mop in his hand, staring at the mess that the bad plumbing made. Water was everywhere, no, not just water... muck from the drain, which busted, by the way, and trash, strewn across the tile floor. He wasn't too sure why he is responsible for cleaning up this dreadful mess, but he is here anyways.  
  
Sighing, the Cajun X Men turned on the radio, which had his favorite radio personnel on. He mopped the grime and garbage for about a good 15 minutes until he heard a familiar tune come on the radio. Remy wasn't exactly a music fanatic, but he knew good music when he hears it. Grinning slightly, Remy picked up his pace  
  
And the sign says "long hair freaky people need not apply"  
  
So I put my hair under my hat and I went in to ask him why  
  
He said, "You look like a fine outstanding young man I think you'll do."  
  
So I took off my hat, I said "Imagine that. Huh. Me working for you"  
  
Remy sang with voice on the radio, enjoying the guitar interlude in the beginning. He put a little flair in his mopping technique, jumping across the room, disposed the dirty water and re-moistened the mop. He felt good and he hasn't felt good in a long time, ever since Antarctica, it's been slow.  
  
Signs, signs  
  
Everywhere there's a sign  
  
Blockin' up the scenery  
  
Breakin' up my mind  
  
Do this, don't do that  
  
Can't you read the sign?  
  
It wasn't fair, he knows, he does one little shit and everyone goes berserk on him. Remy knows for a fact that none of the X Men had a squeaky clean record. "Mebbe 'cept for Cyke, dat bum." Remy muttered. And he had a gut feeling that he is here, mopping, because of his little Morlock incident. The Cajun played air guitar.  
  
And the sign says "Anybody caught trespassing will be shot on sight"  
  
So I jumped the fence and I yelled at the house,  
  
"What gives you the right to put up a fence and keep me out or to keep Mother Nature in!"  
  
If God was here He'd tell it to your face, "Man, you're some kind of sinner!"  
  
\Warren has been most annoying, casting him dirty looks, bad mouthing him behind his back, but that isn't what is really annoying, what is annoying is that he does this thinking Remy doesn't know. "Remy is a t'ieve, not a dumbass." The only person he can confide in now is Stormy, his best pal. And possibly Logan, surprisingly, the roughneck Canadian seems to understand.  
  
Signs, signs  
  
Everywhere there's a sign  
  
Blockin' up the scenery  
  
Breakin' up my mind  
  
Do this, don't do that  
  
Can't you read the sign?  
  
The Cajun sang with the chorus, twirling the mop like his lady. His voice held anger, but he didn't feel angry, he has been numb to that feeling for a long time  
  
Oh, say now mister!  
  
Can't you read?  
  
You got to have a shirt and tie to get a seat  
  
You can't watch, no you can't eat you ain't supposed to be here  
  
And the sign says "You got to have a membership card just to get inside"  
  
Huh!  
  
That's not true, though, he was mad in the snow, he was enraged. Voices in his head feeding his anger and it were gone at one single thought of what a messed up guy he must be. "'Aven't been sane for quite a while now." Remy threw the mop in the air at the last word in that verse, and then caught it in midair. The kitchen floor is almost done.  
  
And the sign says "Everybody welcome  
  
Come in, kneel down and pray"  
  
But then they passed around a plate at the end of it all  
  
And I didn't have a penny to pay  
  
So I got me a pen and paper  
  
And I made up my own little signr  
  
I said, "Thank you Lord for thinking about me, I'm alive and doing fine.  
  
"Whoo!" Remy screamed with the singer, jumping into the air, did a summersault, and a prefect landing. He threw the mop down on the floor, where it hit the now clean floor with a clatter. The tiles are now so sparkly, it's showing reflections. That was when the Cajun noticed someone standing by the doorway, it was Logan.  
  
"How long 'ave you been dere?" Remy asked.  
  
Logan chuckled, "Long enough, kid." Then walked away, still snickering. Horrified, the demon eyed  
  
Cajun raced after the short man.  
  
Signs, Signs  
  
Everywhere there's a sign  
  
Blockin' up the scenery  
  
Breakin' up my mind  
  
Do this, don't do that Can't you read the sign?  
  
Signs, Signsr  
  
Everywhere there's a sign  
  
Blockin' up the scenery  
  
Breakin' up my mind  
  
Do this, don't do that  
  
Can't you read the sign?  
  
--------------  
  
Review? Pretty please? 


End file.
